Old But Still Young Love
by OtakuWorld83
Summary: Madara is a grumpy 52 year old man and Hashirama is a 28 year old social butterfly, and nobody ever thought they would become a couple . Their adventures would at least not be boring, Madara got a bad feeling about this .
1. Chapter 1

**Just another day I thought of a fanfic of a young Hashirama falling in love with a much older Madara ... And here we are ! Hashirama is 28 and Madara is 52, of course the story won't be complete without protective brothers and fathers and yaoi fangirls as bffs ! **

**Enjoy ! **

* * *

' I beg your pardon . ' Was the first Uchiha Madara could say after hearing some _shocking _confession of one of his former students .

' I love you please go out with me ! ' Said a despaired Hashirama as he still was holding Madara's hands, as the man noticed trying to get his hands but failed .

' Senju-san ..'

' No no call me Hashirama please .' Hashirama smiled a kind smile to him, that made Madara very dizzy . Especially with all those eyes on them .

' Hashirama ... You do realize I am a man right ? I know I don't have to teach you the difference right .' Hashirama nodded hard Madara was actually worried it will fall off .' And if this is a joke ... It's not funny .'

' It's not a joke ! '

' Don't shout .'

' Sorry .'

Madara sighed as he closed his eyes and then looked annoyed .' I want my hands back .'

' You will not run ? '

' Honestly do I look like a child to you ? ' Madara cursed in himself he wanted to run but had too much pride .' Plus really in public too .'

Hashirama let go of his hands and laughed .' Well I had not choice, I don't want you to date this woman I will not survive the heartbreak .' As he gave a chilly smile to the lady who sat at the table, who just smirked back at him .' Oh this boy ask for a slapping Madara .' Mito says .

' Mito calm your tits this is not the first one who came between you and a man ... Plus Hashirama it's rude Mito and I are friends, homosexual friends even .'

Hashirama then smiled kindly at Mito .' Oh good then I can ignore you .' Hashirama jumped at Madara holding him close .' Get off ! You're heavy ! '

' Well what will it be Madara, he is an adult don't let the poor puppy wait .' Mito laughed at Madara who tried to get away .' Hashirama I am too old for you I am 52 already ! What will you do at my age change my diapers ! '

Hashirama was quiet so Madara sighed in relief thinking he gets it but then Hashirama smiled .' Aw so you thinking about our future together how sweet ! Don't worry I will take care of forever ! '

Madara whished he was dead, and all those people who are enjoying his suffering will get a bitch slap by karma .

' And I don't really care about age ... Well except underage but that is an other story, I think you are handsome, and really funny if you get angry .' Hashirama cooes as he pinched Madara's cheeks, Mito snorted at that as she almost chokes on her thee .

' You are smart and really strong, I saw you throw a guy twice your size out .'

' He was really light .'

' He was heavier then Torifu ! '

Mito looked amazed at that .' Jeez Madara what were you hiding all those years .'

' My dick happy .'

' Not really ... ' Mito did look unpleased .' Madara ! '

' It's Uchiha-sensei to you brat ! '

' But I am not your student anymore ! '

' Uchiha-sama ! '

' Madara you spoiled brat ! ' Mito laughed again she is so telling Touka about this .' Madara-sama ! '

Just that moment Madara looked like he was flying .

He turned red as he looked away .' Call me that again .'

' Madara-sama ! ' Hashirama said with a smile .' Now cute .'

' M-madara-sama .' Hashirama said with red cheeks .' Angery .'

' Madara-sama ! ' Now he gave a glare .' Se ...'

' Okay leave that for the bedroom you two .'

Madara turned so red Hashirama's heart beats faster .' So ... Is it ...'

Madara sighs and nodded .' Okay fine I go out with you, but I ...'

' I am the top .' Hashirama said without missing a beat .' Yes I am the top .' Madara put his Uchiha pride air on, Mito rolled her eyes at her dramatic friend .' No no ...' Hashirama said as he hold up his hands .' I mean I am the top .'

Madara was quiet for few seconds before he went screaming and hitting Hashirama, who seemed not to mind . Mito just wanna go home, and looked around at the shocked faces .' Oh mind your own damn bussiness will you ! ' She said as everyone looked away quickly .

' And Madara stop being dramatic, you never topped anyone before .'

Hashirama grabbed Madara's hands .' Looks like I have some work to do .'

' Hashirama don't you ...' Both were out of the store, leaving Mito behind who just sighs and took her phone . She pushed the bottoms and hold it to her ear .' Yeah ? It's me Mito, you never guess what happened ... What you mean you know ? ! Oh Hashirama ran past you ... Wait a minute how the hell did he got there so fast ... No Touka stay away from the sake, Hashirama is not a ninja . '

Madara did not know how or what happened, but now he is dating a 28 year old male ex student . Now everyday seems less boring ... Madara got a bad feeling about this .


	2. Chapter 2

' Madara ! ' Hashirama shouted as he jumps on the couch, Madara flew almost in the air knocking his glasses half off .' You idiot ! ' He shouted back Hashirama hugged him as Madara pushed him off .' Don't do that you break the couch ! '

' Sorry ...' Hashirama pouted Madara sighs and looked at the sad young man .' Come here .' He kissed him on the cheek, making Hashirama happy again .

' You sounded excited why is that .'

' Do you know that one romantic movie I really wanna see .'

' ... Not really what was that about .' Madara picked up his newspaper again, but scowled as Hashirama pushed it away .' About love ! '

' Wow really I didn't know .' Hashirama laughed at Madara's sarcasm .

' It's now in the theaters ! '

' So ? ' Madara hopes Hashirama is not thinking about ...' Let's go ! '

' No .' And that should be done, Madara always use that tone to get his way . That's why he can control his class every year with fear .

He forgets that Hashirama is also an adult and not a student anymore .

' Why ...' He whines .

_Of course it won't work on him anymore ..._

' I don't like going out to the movies, can't we wait it comes on DVD or something ... What was it called Fetlix and sex ... No that's not right .' Madara thought so hard it made Hashirama's heart beat faster how cute he looked .

' Honey bunny ...' Madara went red as he glared, _those nicknames again !_ .' I think you mean netflix and chill .'

' What's the difference you get fat watching it and you have sex .'

' ... Never thought of that .' Hashirama admits but then he looked focused .' Why do you not wanna go ? '

' I don't like ... The crowds, the sound ... The junk food .'

' You always eat ..' But Madara stops him .

' But I make it ... It's like I eat cheap kids candy or something .'

' Madara please ! '

' No ! '

' Madara ... I wanna go on a date ! '

' Then let's go to ...'

' No ! '

' Now why is that ? '

' Because I wanna hold hands and kiss and I wanna enjoy our time, those fancy diners are so ... Not me and you .'

' I like going there .'

' But it's not the same ...' Hashirama looked close to crying as he got up .' Nevermind I go to bed .' As tears started to come out .

Madara watched as Hashirama went off and thought for a while as he took his newspaper .

_Did I do something wrong ... I remember that fancy diners were the best dates you could get ._

Mito called at that moment and she bites Madara's ear off very fast, as Madara told him her with he now regrets a bit .' Say you sorry have heavy sex and go to that fucking movie you bastard ! '

' What's your problem you don't like him .' Madara wants to scold her for her dirty mind but he dares not too .

' Of course I don't but I understand the need of a real date, I really had to beat that in Touka's head for 5 years till she took me to a movie ! Going for a run or on a bike trip is not romantic ! '

' I thought bik ...'

' Not for 5 hours straight and then getting a cold beer in a shady bar .'

' True .' Madara forgets that Touka was very very different person in her hobbies .

' I am not really comfortable with going .' He remember last time even after 6 days there was still popcorn in his hair .

' I know ... But try it atleast maybe it will not be bad since Hashirama will be there .'

Madara hangs up after 5 minutes listening to Mito's advice and went to bed .' Hashirama are you sleeping ? '

Hashirama did not answer but Madara tries anyway .' If you want ... If you still want of course we go to the movies and have ... Maybe a night walk after ...'

Hashirama was still silent .' Please Hashirama answer me ... I know you are awake I am sorry ... I love you .'

After a minute Madara wanted to give up, thinking Hashirama wanting to be alone .

The younger man turns around suddenly, you could see he was crying but his smile at Madara was heart and breath taking . As he holds the older man close .' I love you too Madara .' He cooes Madara smiled .

_At least he is not sad ... _Madara and Hashirama kissed before they went to sleep .

_The movie better be worht it ! _Madara has a bad feeling about this before he was knocked out .


	3. Chapter 3

Madara and Hashirama went to the movies, both wore their relaxed clothes none of those expensive suits .

' This gonna be so much fun ! ' Hashirama said as he holds Madara's arm, Madara noticed the eyes that followed them but ignores it .

_They are just jealous _he thought with a proud feeling .

As they got their tickets the woman looked at them oddly, as they walked off a woman noticed with movie they were going to watch .

' Is it not bit strange to watch a romantic movie with your father .' She comments Madara turned red as he wanted to tell her to shut her mouth but Hashirama was quicker with a smile .' Oh me and Madara are not father and son we are lovers ! '

And off they go leaving a confused woman behind .

Madara was thankful to god for having Hashirama so good hearted .

' What do you want ? ' Hashirama asked as he pointed at the snack bar, Madara pulled a face but sighs .' Just get me a water, I will see in the breaks .'

' Okay ! ' He kissed Madara's cheek and walked off .

Madara felt some teens looking way, as he crossed his arms and looked away .

_Disgusting .._

_Did you see that gross ! _

_Is he a sugardaddy ? _

_No way look how he is dressed, sucha grandpa ! _

Madara wants to murder someone .

' Well here I am ! '

' So quick already ? ' But he noticed Hashirama also just got a bottle of water .' Yeah I am not so hungry right now .' He siad with a smile .' Really ? ' Madara can't really believe that .' Yeah ... Come on ! ' He took Madara's hand and pulled him to the theaters but not without looking back .

' What's wrong ? '

' Nothing I thought I saw someone ...'

As they got to their seats, Madara noticed some giving them odd looks, but for the rest they ignored the couple .

Madara has a bad feeling about this .

As the movie started Madara felt stared at .

He noticed the teens that were looking at him at the hall, were also in the theater pointing at them .

_Just great ... _The bad feeling kept coming, but Madara tried to enjoy the moments with his lover .

The break didn't came fast enough .

Hashirama got up .' What do you ...' But he went quiet as Madara looked at him, as he felt something cold hit him and then he saw popcorn flew over him and he got a push making him fall on his knees .

' Pervert ! ' Screamed the teens as they laughed .' Here throw that on him ! ' Said a girl .

Madara got up quickly ready to defend himself, but others were giving him judgeful looks and not the kids .

' What's wrong with you ! ' He screamed but as the boy wanted to throw his drink at him, a hand grabbed him slamming him against the ground .' Dude ! ' An other yelled .

' You damn brats !' Hashirama screamed with anger .

' Hashirama don't ! '

...

Both walked home in silence Hashirama has cuts on his face and a split lip, Madara looked like he slept under a bridge .

But their hands still holding each other .

' I am sorry ..' Hashirama said .' Don't be ... I love you ...'

' I love you too ...' Madara smiled .

' By they way ...' They finally got home and went inside .' Was that someone you know ? '

' How so ? '

' Well before we watched the movie, you said you thought you saw someone .'

' Oh yeah I ...'

But then there were knocks on their door and then banging .' What the fuck .' Madara said as he went to the door .

' Don't ! ' But it was too late, as the person who stood by the door grabbed Madara by the collar .

' You damn pervert where is my brother ! ' Screamed a white haired man .

' Who the fuck ! ' Madara pushed him off .' Tobirama ! '

' Brother ! '

' Brother ? ' Madara looked at Hashirama who looked like he wanted to ground to eat him just up .

' Madara meet Tobirama ... My brother .'


	4. Chapter 4

To say atleast this situation was very awkward .

Madara, Hashirama and the man Hashirama claimed to be his brother were all sitting in the living room, the man was glaring murder at Madara . As Madara dared to glare back, but he let his glare go down as he felt Hashirama's hand squeeze his hand .

Of course the glare of the brother went on full mode when he noticed it .

' Tobirama ... Why are you here ? ' Hashirama asked with a nervous tone .

' Really brother ...' Tobirama answered while Madara wonders who names the children in that family .

' I haven't heard from you a while, everytime we do talk you never told me ... About him .' His glare is still not going down .' Well ... Madara and I aren't that long together, and meeting the family is a big deal ! ' He looked at Madara for support .' Right Madara ! '

Madara want to punch him now .' Y-yes ...' _Can you die from a glare ? _Madara wonders his lover noticed his discomfort and glared now at his brother .' Stop glaring at him ! What's your problem ! '

Tobirama almost hissed .' What my goddamn problem is ? ! My brother is dating an eldery old man ! '

' He is 52 ! That is not old ! '

' You are 28 for heavens sake ! What would father say if he knows ! '

' Then I will deal with it, together with Madara ! ' As he holds their holding hands up .

' This relationship can't work ! '

' Yes it can ! '

Madara never saw Hashirama so angry before now, and he felt he should be supporting him . But he does not know what he can say to his brother, and he is in no mood making this situation even worse .

' How did you even know ? ' Madara asked carefully both brothers looked at him for a second Hashirama then looked back at his brother .' Yeah how did you know .'

' Really brother you even broke the nose of one of my friends .'

Madara was quiet and confused for a second and realize that those teenagers regonized Hashirama, and told his brother everything .' Seriously .' Was Hashirama's answer his frown only deepens .' Those homophobic bastards are your friends ! '

' Don't call them like they are the bad guys ! '

' They are they ruined my date ! They attacked my lover ! '

' They only wanted to help ! '

' What they did was not helping, they attacked and judged others to make themselves feel better ! '

Before Tobirama could talk again an other knock made them silence .' Maybe the neigbours ... We are shouting pretty loud .' Madara said as he went to the door to escape the glares of that albino man .

He opens the door and he sighs not knowing he should be happy or just wanna be burried .' Bad time ? ' Mito asked with Touka behind her .' I got beer .' Touka offers a peace offering .' What a polite person I got here, what do you want stray cat .' Mito grins as she just walks past Madara and his rude comment like they are not there .

' We wanna know how your date got and ... Are you okay ? Where is Hashi ...' Mito went silent as she saw Tobirama and Hashirama .

Just the sitiation of Hashirama covered in cuts and a split lip, An angry unknow person to her and as she looked closer Madara looks like he wanted to jump of a roof .

' Tobirama ? ' Touka ask nervously as she stepped bit back but holds herself back .' Touka ? What are you doing here .'

' Nothing .' She quickly hides the beer behind her .' Really ? A Woman should not drink ! It's bad if you want children ! ' Touka frowns a bit but looks down, Mito however stood in front of him .' Are you picking a fight boy ? '

The situation just only getting worse, and Madara has a bad feeling about this .


	5. Chapter 5

Madara opened his eyes, as he sat up straight slowly . ' Wha ...' The older man felt a headache coming up .' Hashi ...' But noticed the man was not in bed .

He got up and walked downstairs .

He smiled as he saw Hashirama there making breakfast in silence .' Good morning .' Madara said as he kissed Hashirama's cheek .' Good morning .. ' Hashirama smiled as he kissed him back but was still quiet .

' What's wrong ? '

' Maybe because you can't keep your hands to yourself so early in the morning .' Said a voice that Madara almost felt his heart gave out .

He turned around and noticed Tobirama sitting at the table with coffee .' What are you doing here ? ' He felt like an alien invated his moments with Hashirama .' I am here for my brother we are going home after breakfast .'

Before Madara could talk Hashirama snapped .' And I said no ! '

' Brother don't be stupid ! '

And before Madara knows it those two were at it again .

All the memories of yesterday came back too .

**( Flashback )**

_' You should shut your mouth boy ! ' Mito screamed .' I don't want to hear it from an old hag ! '_

_Mito grabbed Tobirama by his hair and he at hers ._

_' Bitch !' _

_' Asshole ! '_

_' Go fuck a donkey ! '_

_' Go sit on a dildo covered with aids ! '_

_' Fuck you ! '_

_' Go to hell ! '_

_Madara quickly came between as Hashirama and Touka pulled them apart .' Okay that's ...' But he was cut off as both got free and suddenly everything went black ._

_' Madara ! '_

**( End ) **

Madara was wondering why his head hurts .' Okay stop it now ... Hashirama were are those ...' But Hashirama walked off and came back with a glass of water and a pill .' Here you go honey .'

' Thank you .. Darling ...' Madara blushed as Hashirama smiled big Tobirama almost gags at them .' You are both gross .'

' Then get out and go find yourself a life ! ' Hashirama narrowed his eyes at Tobirama .' Wait I tell father about this .'

' Do that I don't care I am 28 years old ! '

' You will care when grandmother will find out ! '

' ... ' Hashirama was quiet as he looked away Madara looked confused .' Who is this grandmother .'

' The best mother figure ever .' Was Tobirama's answer .

' A witch dressed as a kind grandmother .' Was the answer of Hashirama .

Both glared at each other .' Listen ... Tobirama ? I don't see the problem why you have ... To be so angry actually .. Okay maybe Hashirama had to mention he was dating .' As he gave a look at Hashirama who just huffed .' But he is a grown up so don't treat him as a kid okay .'

Tobirama was silent and then crossed his arms looking disgusted at Madara .' And who are you to tell me what to do ? '

' I am not ...'

' You are just a sick old man but I won't stand for this ! ' He grabbed his coat .' I will be back be sure of that .'

As he left Hashirama ran after him .' And off you go ! ' And slams the door .

Madara watched as Hashirama came back in the kitchen, eyes were red because he started to cry the moment he sat as he looked tired and so so sad that Madara's heart just ached to make him feel better .

' What about a movie and hot choco ? '

' No movies just peace and quiet ... And a hot choco .'

' Let's do that .'

Madara will try to make Hashirama feel better, but he got the feeling Tobirama won't let go easily and how he understand neither will that father and grandmother move easily too .

Madara got a bad feeling when Mito calls him .' You never guess what happened .'


End file.
